A variety of indicators are used in plumbing tools to provide indication of movement of a drain cleaning cable. Such indicators are particularly useful for drum type machines. A typical cable movement indicator provides an operator with feedback of whether cable is being removed from (advanced) or added to the drum (retrieved). When using a mechanical feed to advance or retrieve cable, an operator cannot easily determine cable movement due to the rotation of the cable and drum. Also, while using a mechanical cable feed an operator is typically not aware of whether the correct amount of force is being applied using the mechanical feed to advance or retrieve cable.
By providing indication of cable movement, an operator could assess whether cable is being extended or retracted, which may be difficult to observe particularly if the cable is inserted within a drain line for example. Providing indication of cable movement would also allow the operator to confirm whether the feed mechanism is working properly and that a proper amount of force is being applied. Although indicators are known in the prior art, a need exists for improved indicators and related strategies for providing indication and/or feedback to an operator of cable movement, and particularly cable advancement and cable retrieval.